


It Started Out With A Kiss

by Sunshinecackle



Series: We're Dead If We're Found [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, Goes with an image, Gregory is an ass, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mole never could tell Gregory 'no’.





	It Started Out With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm so happy to get this written! This is the second part of a commission for my friend Apollo, who has been so kind and patient with me. I really enjoyed working on all of this, and I hope that you like it, dude! Here we go!
> 
> Note: This is based on his Mole and my Gregory! 
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

While it was almost in a perpetual winter, South Park really did go all out when November arrived that year. Even the three feet of snow that was there year round was jealous of the eight feet that they got over one weekend, and all of the snow trapped most of the natives in their homes. Even Gregory Chadwick, with all of his hobbies and brain-numbing habits, was going a little stir-crazy, stuck in his rather large mansion of a house. Or, rather, his parents’ house. 

The second the blizzard had let up and some of the snow had melted, he’d gotten onto his snowmobile and taken off to the Mole’s house. While he’d put up a little bit of a fight, he’d ultimately fallen for Gregory’s pouting lips and batting eyelashes. Climbing onto the back of the snowmobile, they traveled to the mall so that Gregory could partake in a few of his favorite activities; shopping and complaining about everything under the sun.

“And then I said,” He began with a grin that made Christophe’s stomach flip and a groan pull from his lips, “‘I would prefer if you wouldn’t’, and he just balked at me like an idiot. It’s amazing how many of those are in this town, isn’t it?”

All the Mole could do was nod dumbly from around the boxes that he was already carrying, three pairs of boots and four bags of clothes, accessories, and something else that he wasn’t quite sure what it was for. It was probably something Gregory would use for spying or something. He hoped that was the case, anyway. Inwardly, he cursed his bad luck when they started towards Sephora, knowing that this could take ten years if Gregory got into an argument with Bebe again over concealer or whatever it was. It wasn’t like Christophe really cared all that much about makeup. 

It seemed to be an afterthought that Gregory noticed the photo booth on the way, and after a quick comb through his hair with his fingers, he seemed to have made a decision.

“We're going to take some photos. I'm having an exceptional hair day.”

“Non.” Mole replied, accent thick with his distaste apparent. “I hate having my--”

“Come _on_ , Mole. It won't kill you.” Gregory scoffed, rolling his eyes as he gripped the other's arms and tugged him along towards the booth. Inserting five dollars he pulled from his fellow mercenary's pocket, he helped to situate his purchases at their feet. Settling against the bench, he tried on a flirtatious smile. “Now, remember. Don't embarrass me. Try to smile.”

Mole hadn't been ready for the first picture. The first six didn't quite meet Gregory's standards, either; Christophe would go so far as to say that they were in that photo booth for an hour before Gregory grew bored and decided he needed some Starbucks and to head home. He would go to Sephora when he was feeling more argumentative, it only because he enjoyed showing up the bitches that worked there. 

When they arrived in Gregory's bedroom, the first order of business seemed to be scouring the nine sets of six images for the perfect photo of them. And by 'them’, Gregory clearly meant himself.

“No… No… Oh, dear lord, definitely not…” Gregory's brows drew in like heavy curtains and his lips pulled into a dissatisfied frown. “This is ridiculous. Why am I always radiant in the mirror but horrifyingly awful looking in photos?” He was tempted to try some selfies to fix this mess, before he came across one particular picture that had his beautiful, gleaming white smile returning to his pretty pink lips.

An image of him kissing the side of Mole's head, arms wrapped around each other and Mole looking more than love drunk caught his attention, making him pass a thumb over it. 

“This one is perfect. Even you are blown away by my beauty.” He wasn't far from the truth, but that didn't mean that Mole had to admit to that.

“I am not. You sat in my lap and I was shocked.” Lying through his teeth, he glanced away, hoping the master spy beside him wouldn't see his blush. He was very much disappointed.

“Oh, please. You can't get enough of me and you know it.” Gregory knew it well enough to use it to his advantage as often as he could. Mole knew it, too, but he could never make himself tell Gregory 'no’. “At any rate, I'm keeping it.”

“What? Non. I will not--” 

“I. Am. Keeping. It.” He tossed the rest of the photos at the other, uncaring how they hit him with a soft puff of air and scattered over his bed. “You can keep whatever you like. This is the most flattering one of me, however.” It was obvious by the way he couldn't stop staring at it. Cutting it loose from the other pictures carefully, he was already contemplating what frame to put it in, or if he should keep it in his wallet.

Christophe was busy trying to figure out how he would explain keeping all fifty-three of the remaining pictures and where he would put them.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! I am still open for fic commissions, as well! Fic and pic commissions are discounted currently. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: None; Goes with image named for it


End file.
